Tell Me That You Love Me
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: Beck Oliver is a famous actor who everyone loves. Jade West is a high school student who can't stand the sight of him. When they meet, will they realise they're not as different as they thought? review.


"Beck! Beck, this way!" "To your right, Beck!" "Look to your left!"

The blinding lights and deafening flash made Beck Oliver almost certain that this would be his worst red carpet appearance since the beginning of his career. He knew the pictures taken wouldn't exactly be flattering on his behalf, as his day hadn't been going very well. He tightened his grip on his forced girlfriend Tori's waist, and dragged her further down hoping to get away from the press. They were then hit by the screams of the fans.

"Beck, oh my God!" One girl shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"Beck, you and Tori are so cute together!" Another said. Yeah, cute as candy Beck thought.

"Becky-boo, we should go meet some fans!" Tori kissed his cheek with fake affection, before skipping off in her ten inch heels to go take pictures with all the supporters. He watched her, hoping she'd fall.

God, how Beck hated Tori. She was nice and sweet in public, but when they were alone she was none stop planning on how to get more publicity.

Beck wandered over to a group of teenage girls, scribbling his name on a few things and taking some pictures. The girls thanked him as he moved onto the next lot of people. A small girl with bright red hair beamed up at him.

"Hi Beck! I'm Cat, I love you!" She squealed excitedly, hitting the girl beside her on the arm.

"Hi Cat," he smiled at her, making her giggle.

"Can you please sign my phone case?" she held out a pink pear phone and a silver pen, "Jade, do you want anything signed?"

"I'd rather not," the girl next to her said. Beck looked at her, she had black hair with purple highlights, and bright blue eyes. She was scowling. Beck smiled at her, but she just glared and turned back to Cat.

"Okay, you got your phone case signed. Let's go home." The girl who Cat called Jade said.

"But Jade, what if Katy Perry comes?" Cat frowned up at Jade.

"Katy Perry's not here tonight," Beck told the girls.

"Aww, okay." Cat jumped in and hugged Beck, "thank you!"

"Bye girls." He winked at them both, making Cat giggle.

"Yeah whatever." Jade said, dragging Cat back into the crowd. The gap where the girls had been was soon filled again with more screaming fans.

"Come on Becky-boo, we have to go take our seats." Tori shouted, holding out her hand like a baby.

"Yay." Beck said with fake enthusiasm, taking Tori's hand in his as they walked into the arena.

\/\/\/

"And the winner for best actor goes to... Beck Oliver!" The TV said, causing cheers from the audience.

"Yay! Go Beck!" Cat clapped for her favourite actor, "Aren't you happy for him Jade?"

"No." Jade said from her seat on the sofa beside her best friend. She couldn't even stand to look at Beck Oliver, let alone be happy for him. She thought he was just an actor, and not a very good one. Cat on the other hand had dedicated most of her life to him.

"But you came with me to meet him." Cat said sadly.

"Only because you've been begging me for like three weeks." Jade replied, trying not to sound angry.

"But he's such a good actor, and so good-looking. Ugh, he's just plain perfect! I want to marry him!" Cat squealed.

"I hate to rain on your parade, but here's a reminder that he's dating Tori Vega." Jade said.

"Ew, I hate Tori. She doesn't even deserve him and she's way too clingy. And who's last name is Vega?!" Cat growled. Jade smirked; she loved the unusual event in which Cat got angry.

"I don't know, hers? And that guy out that boyband." Jade said, still smiling.

"Oh, you know what I mean! Anyway, I don't like her." Cat shoved another jelly in her mouth, just as Beck finished his speech.

"I just don't see how you can become that emotionally attached to an actor." Jade told her. Cat rolled her eyes and switched off the TV.

"I only wanted to watch Beck win," Cat admitted, handing the pack of jellies to Jade. She took one and popped it in her mouth.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Jade asked.

"We can watch Wanted? It just won best film of the year AND the main character won best actor." Cat wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ugh, you're obsessed. Okay." Jade gave in, making Cat squeal as she pushed in the DVD.

The film started, and Cat giggled as Beck came on the screen. Jade sighed, and closed her eyes.

\/\/\/\/

"And this is where they eat lunch, the asphalt cafe. That's the grub truck, where they get their lunch of Festus. He's from Yerba." Lane told Beck, who was visiting Hollywood Arts.

"Yerba? Sounds interesting," Beck said, running his fingers along a blue table.

"Yeah... never go there." Lane warned. Beck's eyebrows pulled together, but followed Lane inside.

"So, where now?" He asked.

"You're here to see the talent, so that's what I'm gonna show you." Lane said, leading Beck to the Black Box theatre. They could hear students singing from the hallway.

"And the students here, they're really talented?" Beck wondered.

"Yep, very. The class in there are actually the same age as you." Lane said.

"Really?" Beck said, peering his head inside the room where two familiar girls were singing, "I know them!"

"Yeah, Cat Valentine and Jade West. Probably two of the most talented girls in the school." Lane told him. Beck stared at them both; Cat was really good, but Jade... Jade was amazing. She looked so beautiful when she was singing, like she owned the stage. Jade danced about, her black hair with those same purple highlights swinging about.

"Wow, they're pretty talented," Beck whispered.

"Oh my God, is that Beck Oliver?" one girl said, pointing at Beck. The room erupted in screaming girls. Cat stopped singing and joined in, leaving Jade looking angry. Beck smiled apologetically which only made Jade roll her eyes. He laughed, as he was crowded by fans.

**A/n: Okay, this is only the first chapter! The next few will be more bade centric, this was just to start it off. Please review, as it'd mean a lot. Oh and sorry for not updating Missing, I'm having serious writers block. I've also developed an obsession for fan videos.**


End file.
